Secure terminals, such as self-service terminals (SSTs), enable a customer to receive valuable media in return for payment. The terminals have to be secure to prevent third parties from forcibly removing the valuable media.
Some SSTs (such as automated teller machines (ATMs)) provide valuable media in tangible form (such as banknotes); whereas, other SSTs (such as entertainment kiosks) provide valuable media in intangible form (such as movies, music, songs, software, and the like). Some SSTs may even provide both. For example, an entertainment kiosk may allow a customer to download a movie (intangible), or to purchase a DVD (tangible) containing the movie.
Entertainment kiosks can transmit intangible media to a customer's handheld device (such as a radio frequency cellular telephone (hereafter “cellphone”)) but this transfer must occur in a secure manner to ensure that the media is not intercepted by a third party.
To increase the number of customers that can be served by an entertainment kiosk, it would be desirable to separate (i) delivery of the intangible media from (ii) selection of (and payment for) the intangible media. This may be achieved by opening a separate delivery channel for transmission of the intangible media. However, this would require a separate secure connection, which some customers may not be competent to initiate.